Kyoko Kirigiri
|height = 167cm (5'6") |weight = 48kg (106lbs) |chest size = 82cm (32") |blood type = B |date of birth = |likes = Her hair braids |dislikes = Goya |family = Fuhito Kirigiri (Grandfather) Jin Kirigiri (Father) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 78th |japanese va = Yoko Hikasa |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( ) is a student at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th. Her title is (超高校級の探偵 , lit. Super High School Level Detective). Appearance Kyoko has purple eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears her long lavender hair down with a single braid on her left side, tied with a black ribbon. Kyoko's outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie with a bird-like symbol on it. She also wears a black short skirt, heeled knee-high purple boots with equally knee-high light purple socks. She notably wears custom-made black studded gloves to conceal the burn marks on her hands she received when she was still a young detective. Personality Kyoko is a stoic and mysterious girl who tends to hide her feelings. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. Kyoko is very sensitive regarding the subject about the Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster, going as far as to even lose her cool and react with anger when Makoto Naegi asks her about him. She also doesn't like it when people keep secrets from her. Behind Kyoko's stone cold personality, she seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by her strong will. Even under calm situations, she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her as shown when Makoto mentions the former headmaster. Furthermore, there are some moments that cause her to be visibly surprised, and she also blushes at Makoto during some rare situations like when Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa asked them if they were dating. Abilities Talent Since she was a child, Kyoko has been trained as a detective by her grandfather, Fuhito Kirigiri. She was registered as an official detective at age 13 and her DSC number is 919. Befitting the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko is very good at analyzing clues. Kyoko can be seen as able to find the good in people's motives. Relationships : }} Monokuma Kyoko has a bad relationship with Monokuma and everyone who is related to him. She hates him and wants to know why the former headmaster is missing, supposing that Monokuma and whoever is behind him is the culprit of Jin's disappearance. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Trivia *The name "Kyōko" (響子) is composed of "echo" or "ringing" (響) and "child" (子). Her name fits her composed, quiet speech. "Kirigiri" in kanji (霧切) means "fog cutter", referring to her detective background. *Kyoko shares her title, the Ultimate Detective, with Shuichi Saihara. *Kyoko's English voice actress, , also voices Kaede Akamatsu. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 78th